Fred Alone
|airdate = April 15, 2018 |previousepisode = Chinese Take Out |nextepisode = Sewer Gator Scare }} ''Fred Alone''is the seventh episode of the first season of Unmask Them, Scooby Doo!. Premise Fred wakes up in a hospital only to find he is the only surviving member of the gang after a case went wrong. He is asked to help discover the truth behind that mystery. Plot “It was a blur, really. There was a ghostly doctor, with a shot. He was laughing, and standing over Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby. There was a voice calling “no!” I think it was mine. After that, I woke up here, why do you ask?” asked Fred Jones, sitting in a hospital. The doctor next to him was leaning against the wall. “You’ve been in a coma for eight months, Mr. Jones,” said the doctor. “I just need to know if you can remember who you are.” “Wait, eight months?” asked Fred. “I’ve been wearing the same ascot for eight months?” “Yes,” said the doctor. “Doctor McKendrick, are the gang in comas too?” asked Fred. “I’ll be back, Fred,” said Dr. McKendrick, leaving the room. Fred looked around. He tried to get up, but couldn’t. “I wonder if the gang has woken up yet,” he said. “I wish I hadn’t let them down. As a leader, I really failed by letting myself be in a coma for eight months. Now it’s 2017! I started solving this case on May 23rd, 2016.” He looked out the window. In his head, he saw the ghost doctor, laughing madly. “Wait,” said Fred, his vision vanishing in a bubble. “This is that same hospital. We were on a case! Last thing I remember that ghost doctor gave us shots. It must be how we went into these comas.” He once again tried to get up, but couldn’t. Just outside, Dr. McKendrick was speaking with another doctor. “He’s up,” said Dr. McKendrick. “Do you think we should tell him?” asked the other doctor. “No,” said Dr. McKendrick. “Not yet.” Back where Fred was, he was trying to remember the details of the case. That doctor. He had been haunting the hospital. Fred knew they had been getting close to solving the case when he kidnapped them. Fred tried to get up one last time, and this time it worked. He walked out into the hallway and looked around. Nobody was there. He took a step and fell over. “Ouch, my leg!” exclaimed Fred. “Your leg has not healed yet,” said Dr. McKendrick, walking over. “You shouldn’t leave that room.” “Sorry,” said Fred. He walked back in. “Can you get me a glass of water?” “Yes,” said Dr. McKendrick, who began to walk out. “Oh, doctor,” said Fred. “Yes?” asked Dr. McKendrick. “Were the rest of the gang in comas too?” asked Fred. “I wish they had been, Fred, I wish they had been,” said Dr. McKendrick. With that, he walked out. “What do you mean?” called Fred. Dr. McKendrick was too far to hear. “If they were solving mysteries without me, I’ve really let them down,” said Fred. Dr. McKendrick returned with a glass of water. “So where is the gang?” asked Fred, taking it. Dr. McKendrick stopped. “Where are they?!” demanded Fred. “Fred,” said Dr. McKendrick. “Your friends… are dead.” … “How did they die?” asked Fred, once he had calmed down. “It was the ghost doctor,” said Dr. McKendrick. “The shots he gave them… we were only able to save you.” “Why couldn’t you save them?” asked Fred. “I’m afraid that we could not find your friends, only a note from the ghost doctor… saying what he had done,” said Dr. McKendrick. “I’ll… I’ll avenge them if it’s the last thing I do,” he said. “I’ll get rid of that ghost doctor.” “You’re not strong enough yet,” said Dr. McKendrick. “Then, I’ll help a police officer solve it,” said Fred. “Alright,” said Dr. McKendrick. “Detective Jonas has been very interested in this case. He’d probably like to hear what you have to say?” “Can you send him to see me?” asked Fred. “Tomorrow,” said Dr. McKendrick. With that, he left the room. … Fred woke early the next morning. He looked around. Suddenly, a doctor walked into the room. “Hello,” he said. “I’m Dr. Millardson. Dr. McKendrick got sick. Very sick.” “So I can’t see him?” asked Fred. “Oh no, he’s very ill,” said Dr. Millardson. “Come with me, I need to make sure that nothing is wrong with you.” Suddenly, another doctor walked in. “Oh, Dr. Johnson,” said Dr. Millardson. “I was going to see if Fred was ill.” “No need, I’ll take care of that,” said Dr. Johnson. He pointed to the door. Dr. Millardson nodded and left. “So,” said Dr. Johnson. “I don’t think you could have gotten sick, so the detective is coming to see you in an hour.” “Alright,” said Fred. “I’ll avenge them. And my van, if the van’s dead too!” “Riiiight,” said Dr. Johnson. “You have a living van. Of course…” He left the room. Fred looked out the window at the thousands of cars. The Mystery Machine was in the parking lot. “Oh, good, it’s fine,” said Fred. “But… they aren’t.” Suddenly, a man slightly resembling Fred wearing a fake mustache entered the room. “Nice fake mustache sir,” said Fred. “Thank you!” exclaimed the man. “It makes my colleagues take me seriously. I’m Detective Jonas.” “I’m Fred Jones, mystery solver,” said Fred. “Yes, I know who you are,” said Detective Jonas. “Now, I’m stumped in this case. We must bring this Doctor to justice. Do you remember anything about what you were thinking?” “We figured out it was a doctor, because the ghost doctor knew all sorts of medical things that only a doctor would know,” said Fred. “Interesting,” said Detective Jonas. “I’ll check this out and meet you back here.” Fred waited. He reached into his shirt and pulled out his hidden notebook. He began to flip through his notes of the case. He then put it back and waited for the return of Detective Jonas. “So Dr. Millardson was our good friend,” said Fred. “No wonder he wanted to see if I was sick.” Suddenly, lightning flashed and there was a loud sound of thunder booming. It began to rain heavily. Fred stood up and instantly feel to the ground. He pulled off his shoe to look at his foot, when he realized there was some slippery substance in his shoe. “That ghost doctor must have done this so I couldn’t catch him,” said Fred. He cleaned out his shoe and waited for Detective Jonas to arrive. Detective Jonas soon arrived with a list of all the doctors in the hospital. “Now, who was it?” he asked. Fred looked through the list. “It was him, Dr. Bob Marker.” “Are you sure?” asked Detective Jonas. “That’s who I’m pretty sure it is,” said Fred. “I’ll be back in five minutes, wait here,” said Detective Jonas, leaving the room. Fred sat in the room. “I can’t believe the gang is gone,” he said, sadly. “Solving this mystery will never make up for it.” He sighed and opened his notebook. “All the times we had solving mysteries,” said Fred. “I always hid my notebook so nobody else could figure it out first. Now I guess it’s all over…” Suddenly, the window shattered and the ghost doctor leapt in! He roared! “No!” exclaimed Fred. He ran to the door and opened it. Fred ran out into the hallway, and the ghost doctor followed. The chase scene starts. Fred runs through the hallway. Dr. Millardson tries to stop him, but Fred is too fast. He runs into a room. There is a doctor there. The doctor looks at Fred. Fred looks at the doctor. The doctor looks at Fred as if to say “what are you doing?” Suddenly, the ghost doctor runs in! Fred runs out of the room and over to an elevator. He presses a button. The chase music pauses and is replaced with elevator music. Fred waits by the elevator with a newspaper. The ghost doctor walks up next to him. They patiently wait there. The music resumes. Suddenly, the elevator comes up and Fred runs in. He presses the button to close the doors and then the button for the first floor. The chase scene ends. Fred walked out of the elevator into a room filled with people. “Who’s the investigation going?” a doctor asked Fred. “Fine,” said Fred. “I can’t believe people are still asking about that.” Suddenly, he walked up to a calendar. His eyes widened. It was May 24th, 2016. An image flashed before his eyes along with echoing voices. “I’ve been wearing the same ascot for eight months?” The image of the Mystery Machine in the parking lot flashed before him. “Now, who was it?” “I always hid my notebook so nobody would figure it out first.” Then the image of the slippery stuff in his shoe. “Your leg hasn’t healed yet.” “Oh no,” said Fred. He walked outside and looked around. There was nobody. Suddenly, he heard footsteps and ducked. “The Jones kid told me everything,” said Detective Jonas. “Really?” asked Dr. Johnson. “Really,” said Detective Jonas. “At last, we can solve a mystery before Mystery Inc.,” said Dr. McKendrick. “It was a trap,” said Fred. “They knew I’d do anything not to let down my friends, and if something happened, I’d always have to avenge them. They tricked me. Well, this time they won’t win. For I’ll solve this case first.” He walked out towards them. “Hello Detective Jonas, I think I gave you the wrong doctor,” he said. “I’ll go have a look at that list again.” Fred walked back. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this,” said Detective Jonas. In his room, Fred was building up a trap. He was putting all his anger at the people who tricked him into it. He then hid under the bed, and waited. There was a knock on the door. “It’s me Fred,” called Detective Jonas. “Can you bring the two doctors?” asked Fred. “I’m feeling awful.” “Of course,” said Detective Jonas. Him, Dr. Johnson, and Dr. McKendrick all walked into the room. They instantly stepped into Fred’s trap. All three villains fell into the net. “A mystery solver is somebody who solves mysteries. A mystery solver is also a hard worker,” said Fred, stepping out from under the bed. “A mystery solver can figure out even the cleverest plots. But a mystery solver also cares about friends. You tricked me. And I fell for it. But I won’t let that stop me, for I am Fred Jones, mystery solver.” Suddenly, the ghost doctor walked into the room and roared. Fred shot a net at the ghost doctor and pulled off the mask. “As I suspected, it’s Doctor Millardson,” said Fred. “The doctor I gave you wasn’t who I suspected, only who I remembered suspecting. Then I realized Doctor Millardson was the ghost doctor. He wanted to stop the fake floor of the hospital up here. When Dr. Millardson tried to help me escape, you stopped him. You were the ones dressed as the ghost doctor when you pretended to give us the shot, however. Then you wiped my memory so I’d only remember that.” “Right,” said a police officer, coming in. “And thanks to you, we’re now able to stop this false floor of the hospital. These three mystery solvers have been using it as an attempt to get people to help them with cases. It always almost works, then fails.” “We would have solved a mystery if that meddling kid hadn’t messed it all up,” said Detective Jonas. … Soon, Fred was walking through the parking lot, wondering where his friends were. He got into the Mystery Machine and found them all waiting. “Like, it’s our old buddy Fred,” said Shaggy. “We were worried about you,” said Scooby. “Yeah, you didn’t show up, so we decided to wait in the van until you came back,” said Daphne. “So, did you figure anything else out?” “Yes, I solved the case of the ghost doctor myself,” said Fred. “Really, can you tell us about it?” asked Velma. “Soon, you see, I was in the hospital for a bit,” said Fred. “You were?” asked Daphne. “No wonder we couldn’t find you. You were sick.” “Well, not exactly,” said Fred. “How do you feel?” asked Scooby. “I feel like I haven’t seen you guys in eight months,” said Fred. He saw the puzzled expressions on the gang’s faces, and just smiled. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! Locations *Hospital Suspects Culprits Notes/Triva * Daphneism: Not being in it. Home Media Category:Episodes Category:Unmask Them, Scooby Doo!